EMW Throwdown Royale 2013
Card 30 Man Throwdown Royale Match; Winner gets an EMW World Heavyweight Championship shot at MegaBrawl VII. 30 Starlets Throwdown Royale Match; Winner gets an EMW World Women's Championship shot at MegaBrawl VII. Last Man Standing Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Duke Nukem © vs. Jason David Frank EMW World Women's Championship "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey © vs. Lindsay Lohan EMW International Championship Hugo © w/Poison vs. "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal Kick-Off Match - Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship Psylektra (Psylocke & Elektra) © vs. Jill Valentine & Sonya Blade ThrowdownRoyaleKickOff.jpg ThrowdownRoyaleEMWInternationalChampionship.gif ThrowdownRoyaleEMWWomensTitle.gif ThrodownRoyaleEMWWorldChampionship.gif ThrodownRoyaleWomensThrowdownRoyaleMatch.jpg ThrowdownRoyaleMensThrowdownRoyaleMatch.jpg Results *2. The match originally ended with Lohan won the match via pinfall after the LiLoKO. But the replay shows Rousey's foot on the bottom rope without the referee looking. Lohan sees this on ExtremeVision and then hands the title back to Winslow and said that she didn't want to win the title that way and the match got restarted seconds later. *6. In the final moments of the match, Duke nailed Frank with a Super Nuke-lear Bomb that sent Jason through the ring and afterward Frank didn't respond to the referee's 10 Count. The crowd went nuts after that spot and a huge "HOLY S**T!" chant erupted throughout the crowd and then after the match, multiple replays are shown of the closing moments of the match. Back LIVE! Duke celebrates as he raises the World Heavyweight title belt over his head as EMTs load Jason David Frank on a stretcher as the show concludes. Throwdown Royale Match Notes *Hugo and Goldar got eliminated by Blitz as both men tried to eliminate each other. *Chuck Norris got eliminated by Blitz as Shadow The Hedgehog arrived and distracted Norris. *Zangief eliminated Bobby Lashley after Lashley eliminated Zangief. *Human Tornado and MVP were Surprise Entrants of the match. Starlets Throwdown Royale Match Notes *Angelina Love eliminated by Britney Spears after a miscommunication between Faith and Angelina. *Saints Row thought they eliminated Faith Lehane but it was revealed that they threw her over the middle rope and not the top rope. So during the time period, Faith was on the outside. *After being eliminated, Stacy got a steel chair then returned to the ring and hits Lindsay in the back and then threw her over the top rope and to the outside, eliminating her. *Bustice tried for a cross body but Ashlee ducked and got Bustice thrown over the top rope but Bustice hanged on until Ashlee kicked her hands that got Bustice to lose her grip and fall to the outside. *Ashlee Simpson eliminated by Faith Lehane after Gina Carano moved while Ashlee was holding Carano. *Ashlee Simpson was a surprise entrant of the match. Miscellaneous *EMW Owner Theo Clardy made two huge announcements about the next CPV, which will be the 2013 Clardy Family Cup and those announcements were the Clardy Cup will be a 2 night event as the Starlets Clardy Cup Tournament will take place Saturday, November 2nd and the Men's Clardy Cup Tournament will take place the next night, Sunday, November 3rd. The second big announcement of that CPV that Clardy also announced was not only this year's Clardy Cup Tournaments will not only feature Tag Teams and Women's Tag Teams from EMW and NIWA but other leagues as well like CCL, Faces vs. Heels CAW and VWF. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013